A Turning Tide
by TheReturnToTheFalls
Summary: 15 years after Weirdmageddon, Pacifica Northwest is married to a rich entrepreneur and is living an elegant life. But when a storm hits her yacht, she is stranded and left in the care of a strange farmer's family in a strange country. She is afraid, but will the presence of a certain inventor bring her back down to earth?
1. The Storm

A/N: Hello there. This is going to be my new story. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as my previous one. It's just something to put up here while I work on bigger and better projects. I hope you enjoy anyway. Updates should be uploaded every Saturday. Sorry that I didn't get this uploaded sooner like I hoped. I was at Comic Con and a week long engineering class.

I promise that I won't bore you with too many of these Author Notes. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

The wind howled across the salted water, causing dark clouds to roll from under the starry sky. A lone yacht drifted silently in the dark abyss. Pacifica Northwest-Taylorson rested over the railing, silently sobbing into the cold ocean. Tears blew back onto her strapless, lavender dress. Her running mascara dripped onto her elegant, white gloves. Her long, golden hair was blown back, away from her face. The 27-year-old woman slowly lifted her hand to her burning cheek, trying to suppress the the pain from the handprint that was firmly imprinted there from her husband mere minutes before.

Why did I marry that jerk? She thought as the Pacific ocean roared beneath her. Oh, that's right. It was my parents who wanted me to marry that rich bastard known as Daniel Taylorson so they could rebuild their fortune. Ever since we moved away from Gravity Falls after that weird triangle-guy made us broke, my parents have been nothing but hard on me. The money was good, though. I try to make money make my problems go away, but it doesn't work all the time.

She was brought out of her thought from gagging and hurling sounds beside her. She turned to see one of the boat's waiters bending over the side, hurling chunks into the sea.

"Ahem," Pacifica said, replacing her sorrow with anger. "What do you think you are doing?"

The waiter turned to face her, still green in the face. Milky-brown spittle dripped from his lower lip. "Ugh?" he groaned.

"Don't talk back to me. Now take some dramamine and get back to work!" She yelled.

"Y-yes madam," the waiter said, stumbling quickly back into the boat, only to throw up again.

"And clean that up!" Pacifica yelled over her shoulder. She huffed and leaned back over the rail.

"Pacifica! Where are you?" she heard an oh so familiar voice call out. "The bed is so lonely without you!"

Pacifica growled under her breath. "I just wish that guy would drown this very instant." she whispered angrily.

"Oh, there you are m'lady," Daniel Taylorson said, rounding the corner. His black hair was slicked back, and he wore a navy blue suit and bow-tie that blended well with his thin, black mustache. The wind seemed to pick up speed as he approached her.

"Go away, Daniel," Pacifica said, turning away from her husband. Rain started to patter on the polished wooden deck.

"But then I would be without your beautiful self," Daniel said. A lightning bolt flashed across the dark, cloudy sky. "Come here so I can tell you how much I love you."

"You don't love me! We both know that the only reason you married me was for my body!" Pacifica practically screamed. She then smacked him across the face. The wind was now more forceful than ever.

Daniel turned back to his wife, eyes blaring red with hatred. "Why you little…" He raised his hand in the air, preparing to strike the blonde heiress.

The boat then violently lurched to one side, causing its occupants to sprawl across the floor. The smell of smoke started to rise above the smell of ozone from the rain. The captain's voice broke over the ship's speakers.

"This is Captain Lunsford. It appears that the starboard side of the ship has been struck by lightning. I must inform all personnel to calmly make their way to the life bo-"

CRACK!

The speakers were cut off by a flash of lightning that hit the bridge of the ship, lighting it to fire. The fire must've met the endless piles of champagne and spirits, for a huge fireball engulfed the top of the boat.

Pacifica was knocked back by the shockwave, stumbling up over the railing. She was suddenly hit by a cold blast as she was engulfed into the sea. She tried to fight her way up to the surface, only to be dragged down again by a sudden force. Her lungs started burning as she tried desperately to find air. The edges of her vision started to blacken. She stopped fighting and was prepared to let death overtake her. Then she felt her head break the surface of the dark ocean. She flailed her arms wildly. Her hand struck something firm. She quickly grasped it and pulled herself onto it. It was one of those circular life preservers that was on the boat.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up to see one of her favorite yachts engulfed in a fiery inferno. She could barely hear the muffled screams of people above the roar of the orange flames. The boat then started to tip. Pacifica watched until the expensive vehicle was swallowed by the gaping jaws of the dark ocean.

It was now peacefully quiet. Pacifica felt a strange calmness wash over her. She rested her head on the hands that still clung to the inflatable circle. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness envelope her.


	2. Dreams

**A/N: One quick thing. There is some Japanese in this chapter. I used Google translator, but I have no idea how accurate it is. Feel free to translate it yourself if you want to read the dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly, the darkness ebbed away. Pacifica Northwest saw the blurry form of a man leaning over her, dabbing her forehead with a damp sponge. He had chocolate brown hair and deep, hazel eyes. She couldn't point out any other details for everything was a blur. She stirred ever so slightly.

"I think she's waking up," the man said, turning away from her. He turned back and whispered "Pacifica."

The corners of her vision started to darken. The blackness moved in again. She closed her eyes, but the man remained in her mind.

* * *

Pacifica shifted from under the covers. She reached her hand out for her gold-plated alarm clock, only to feel a rough, hard surface. She moved her hand about the area trying to find the time device, but to no avail. She reeled her hand back in pain as a splinter embedded itself into her palm. She opened her eyes and sat up, only to fall right back down from pain, aching all over.

Pacifica looked around her, finally taking in the setting. She was in a small room with a rough, wooden floor and brown walls with no formation. A small, wooden door sat at the far side of the room, closed. She was laying on a small mat in the center of the room with a blanket resting on top of her.

"Where am I?" Pacifica croaked, but immediately hunched her body from the pain in her abdomen. She let out a muffled groan as she hugged herself tighter, eventually moving into the fetal position. Her ruckuss must have been loud enough for someone to hear her, for the door opened to reveal a woman that quickly strided in, she knelt beside Pacifica in a caring manner

"Anata wa okite iru," the woman said. "Kokode wa, kore o torimasu." She held out a small, golden pill and a bowl of water. All Pacifica wanted was for the pain to go away, so she snatched the pill and gulped down the water without a second thought.

As soon as the pill went down her esophagus, she could feel its healing properties taking over. The pain in her abdomen subsided and the throbbing migraine in her head ebbed away. After most of the pain was gone, Pacifica looked at the woman and examined her. She wore a dark-red robe and had her black hair pulled back into a bun. She had tan skin and dark, almond-shaped eyes.

"Anata wa ima daijōbudesu?" the woman said.

"Wha-" Pacifica replied. Her throat felt very parched.

"Anata wa ima daijōbudesu?" the woman repeated.

"I don't understand," Pacifica croaked back.

The woman looked up to the ceiling as if she was thinking. She looked back down to Pacifica and said, "Eigo? English?"

Pacifica nodded.

"Y-You… Ok-ay," the woman stuttered.

"Yes," Pacifica replied shakily. "Can I have more water?" The woman looked at her with a confused expression. Pacifica lifted up the bowl and pointed to it. The woman smiled and took the bowl, returning with more water and a bowl of rice.

Pacifica looked at the rice questionably. Never had she eaten such plain, commoner food. She looked back at the woman, who smiled and said, "Eat. Good."

Under normal circumstances, Pacifica would send it back, order a lobster, and probably fire someone. But these weren't normal circumstances. Pacific timidly took a grain of rice from the bowl and nibbled it. When her body finally recognized it as food, it told her mind to forget all that and eat. Pacifica shoveled the rice into her mouth, not even bothering to chew. The woman just smiled as she ate.

"Where am I," Pacifica asked after finishing her meal.

The woman looked puzzled. She then abruptly stood up and left the looked at the closed door, longing for someone to walk through. Then she remembered the brown-haired man from her dreams. She wished that he could just arrive through that door right now and hold her in his arms.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door opened. The woman came back, with a man following behind her, but it was not the one she had hoped. He had very similar eyes and complexion to the woman, but his black hair was pulled up in a top-not. He wore a grey robe and held a wooden walkingstick. He had broad shoulders and was very intimidating.

Pacifica reeled back, frightened. She looked to the woman, who gave her a reassuring look.

"Hello," the man said with a heavy accent. "I am Yamato. This is wife, Chiro."

"I-I'm Pacifica," Pacifica managed to croak out.

"Good to meet you, Pacifica. I'm afraid that Chiro doesn't understand English that well," Yamato said, gesturing to his wife. He then turned and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and hurriedly left, then returning instantly with several cushions, placing them on the sat on one of the cushions and Chiro did the same.

Pacifica turned to them; many questions swirled in her head. She didn't know what to say. Luckily, Yamato spoke before her.

"Boss brought you here a week ago," he started. His voice sounded as if it was full of sympathy. "You was wet and covered in blood. Several bones were broken, you had a major concussion, and one of your lungs collapsed."

Pacifica gasped.

"You are lucky to be alive," Yamato continued. "He said that he found you slung over some debris about 7 miles off of shore while he looked for Spider Crab. I don't know why he brought you here, but he healed you miraculously. Unfortunately, he left for other business yesterday."

Pacifica took all this in, staying strong. However, she still let a single tear streak down her cheek. "Who was he?" she said.

"He is Pines-sama," Yamato replied.

"Piensamah?" Pacifica repeated. It was a little hard to understand all of these names.

"Yes, but he wish us to call him by first name; Moses."

"Hmm. Moses Piensamah," Pacifica said.

Yamato gave a slight chuckle. "Yes. He is good man."

"Where did he bring me?" Pacifica asked, looking around. Now that she had been awake and regained most of her senses, she could tell that the walls were infact made of… _Dirt?_ She could detect a very heavy earthy musk scent in the air.

"You are at my father's farm in Southern Japan," Yamato replied.

"Japan?!" Pacifica cried. "How did we drift all the way to Japan? We were on our way to New Zealand. T-then the storm struck." Her voice started to waver as more tears fell from her eyes. "I...I fell overboard. The boat sunk. Every… e-e-every one i-is…" She couldn't even finish. She just drew her feet up to her, nestled her head in her arms, and cried.


	3. To Protect You

**Sorry for getting this out late. I went camping for a week and when got back our internet was out. I will try to update tomorrow so you guys are satisfied. Again, I try to upload every Saturday but sometimes it just doesn't work out.**

 **But enough of my mumbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

* * *

Pacifica could feel the sweat bead up on her brow. She had never sweated before; never really sweated. She didn't like it.

"Ugh! Why is it so hot?!" She complained as she lay in the shade of a sakura tree. Even its beautiful leaves couldn't stop the deadly rays of the solar light. It really was beautiful here. The water trickled down the stream next to the luxurious (and mysterious) crops. The clouds seemed to swirl around the great, snow capped mountains in the distance. The luscious trees swayed softly in the warm breeze.

But this was Pacifica, and it was still nature. Dirty, bug-filled nature.

"We could throw you back in ocean," Yamato said from his field work. "We are supposed to throw back fish in this region, anyway." Only he has ever talked to her that way! Well, he and her dead husband. As Pacifica learned, he was a caring man, but he did have a very short temper. She learned very well that not respecting her company would lead to not having any dinner that night. Yes, it was only commoner food, but it is what had sustained her for the past several weeks. She would have to learn to be nice, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Why am I still here, anyway," Pacifica stated. "I feel perfectly fine! I have a very high status, you know. There are probably like a million search parties out looking for me. Knowing my parents, they probably called the Marines or NASA or something. And why don't you don't even have a phone that I can actually call them with?"

Yamato sighed as he stopped tilling the ground. He put down his farm tool that Pacifica didn't recognize and walked over to her. He squatted down besides her and looked her in the eye.

"The reason why you cannot go is you still are not fine," he said. "You feel perfectly normal, but that is from the medication you are given. It is unique medicine that has not been released to public yet. It is grown from one of the many herbs that grow here. It heals wounds fast, but stays in your system for long time. When you go back, doctors will find it and may do things to find out what it is."

"Oh," Pacifica said. "You are doing this to protect me?"

"Hai, Pacifica-chan," Yamato said. "And about your search parties, they will not find this place. Boss is very smart. He make battery that don't run out. We grow stuff for his inventions. He doesn't want people finding this place, so he hide it."

"Is that why you don't have internet? Or a phone?" Pacifica asked.

"No, we can have those things. It just that my father likes to be traditional." Yamato gestured to the old man with a short, grey gotee that walked be a little ways away. He pulled a small cart filled with some sort of red, grassy plant. "Which is why we always wear Kimono and don't use electric farming tools."

Pacifica looked down to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I would act the same way if I were you," Yamato replied, smiling as he stood up. "If you are feeling so fine, want to help me in the farm chores?"

"Oh no. No no no!" Pacifica replied as she started to scoot away.

"Come on. You have to pay for your rent somehow, and it's due now," Yamato said with a smirk.

Pacifica started to get angry. "There is no way that I am doing outside work with you!"

* * *

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew…" Pacifica mumbled under her breath as she shuffled into the bath house. Her clothes were drenched and her skin was caked in mud and dirt. Her hair was filled with grime and grease and her once-perfect-nails were chipped and torn. She slowly shuffled her way to the metal tub and turned the faucet, flooding the bottom with crystal water.

"Thank god for indoor plumbing," Pacifica muttered as she pulled off her robe. She tentatively dipped her toe into the water, and instantly reeled back with a squeal. Her toe felt as if it was turned to ice.

"Daijōbudesuka?" She heard Chiro's voice from outside.

"C-c-c-cold!" Pacifica called out, still not sure what they was saying.

"Kanojo wa mizu ni jibun jishin o kanetsu suru hitsuyō ga aru koto o kanojo ni iimasu," she heard the voice of Yamato say a little farther off.

"Daijōbu ā," Chiro said. "Heat water self." Pacifica then heard the couple move away in the direction of the tools shed.

"Ugh. Are you serious?" Pacifica complained. "Fine!" She looked around until she spotted a pile of firewood in the back corner. "This shouldn't take too long," she said with a cocky grin.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later:**

Pacifica walked out of the bath house with goosebumps crawling across her skin. It took her forever to light the fire, but as soon as it started and she jumped in, the resulting splash put it right out. She was then forced to wash in cold water, which took a lot of willpower to do. Even after scrubbing herself raw, she still could feel the dirt clinging to her perfectly toned skin. She eventually gave up and dried off. She then slipped herself into a fresh robe and sandals and walked out the door.

What she saw surprised her. There was a slim, silver, triangular car in the main courtyard that sort of reminded her of a horizontal rocketship. The farmer family crowded around the vehicle, loading and unloading metallic boxes. A new figure stepped out from behind the car and made Pacifica's jaw go slack. She recognized the mop of brown hair instantly. Looking straight in her direction was the man from her dreams.


	4. Old Friends

"Hello, Pacifica. How're you feeling?"

She couldn't believe it. It was him. The one she remembered when she slipped in and out of consciousness. The had a strong jaw and semi-wide shoulders that complimented well with his amazing height. His arms and legs were a little scrawny, and his messy chocolate hair drooped down over his forehead. His torso was decorated with a dark red flannel shirt that hung loosely to his frame. He wore some simple jeans and brown hiking boots, and he had deep brown eyes and a slight stubble on the lower end of his neck.

"Pacifica?" His mouth moved, but she couldn't hear him. She was transfixed as if a spell was cast upon her.

"Pacifica." The man snapped his fingers in front of her face. She suddenly snapped back into reality. Since when did he get so close?

"Oh. I-I'm sorry," Pacifica stammered, looking down at the ground and pulling her hair behind her ear. Since when did she turn back into a hormone crazed teenager? "I-I'm Pacifica." She held out her hand offering a shake.

"I know," he said, taking her hand. They were tough and covered in calluses. "I'm the administrator of these premises."

"So you must be Moses Piensamah?" Pacifica asked, grabbing her right elbow with her left hand.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Please, stop the formalities. I'm not Moses Pines-sama. Just Moses Pines.

"Pines? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, we used to know each other," Moses said.

"We did?"

"Yeah. You sure you don't recognize me?"

"Should I," Pacifica retorted, cocking her hips and crossing her arms.

Moses sighed. "You're the worst."

Pacifica huffed. "Excuse me! Do you know who I am. I am Pacifica Northwest-Taylorson, the richest woman on the U.S. west coast. Married to a top-notch entrepreneur! Do you really think that I would take insults from your kind?"

"Sorry," Moses said raising his hands up defensively. "I thought we could trade quips. We did survive the apocalypse, afterall."

"Why you little-" She pause as the realization struck her like a ton of bricks. In place of the tall, handsome man she saw a scrawny twelve-year-old boy with a blue and white hat and black vest; his nose stuck in some boring nerd book.

"Dipper!?" Pacifica said, astonished.

"The one and only!" Dipper replied with a wide smirk on his face. That was, until Pacifica punched him square in the jaw. "Ugh. Why'd you do that?" he said, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know!" She yelled. "Maybe because you're so attractive and you ruined it by saying that you're that stupid dork that tried to frame my family name as frauds!" And with that, she stormed off to the dirt hut that served as Pacifica's sleeping area.

Dipper just stood there with his mouth agape. He knew the reunion might not be on the friendliest terms, but he didn't expect this.

Yamato cleared his throat. Dipper completely forgot that the farmers were watching the whole thing while waiting for his crop inspection.

"Watashi wa 2tsu no anata ga rekishi o motte ita koto o shirimasendeshita," ***I didn't know that you two had a history*** he said.

"Sore wa fukuzatsudesu," ***It's complicated*** Dipper replied in perfect Japanese.

"Kore wa mokugeki suru mottomo kyōmibukai no sōgo sayōdearimasu," ***This is a most interesting interaction to witness*** Yamato's elderly father replied. "Watashi wa kanojo o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" ***Should I retrieve her?***

"Īe. Kanojo wa tada hiyasu tame no jikan o hitsuyō to shimasu," ***No. She just needs time to cool off.** *

* * *

There was a soft rapping on the door. Pacifica lifted her head from the cushion on the floor and wiped dried tears from her cheeks. Why did she snap like that? She didn't know how to react. How could the handsomely brilliant scientist and her saviour be a dorky boy from her childhood?

"It's me," Dipper said through the door. "Can we talk?"

"Go away!" Pacifica huffed, huddling back down onto her pillow.

"Look, I'm sorry," Dipper continued anyway. "I should've been more conservative about your feelings. I don't know why I started making jokes like that. I guess I was just really nervous and was trying to be as nonchalant as I could.

Pacifica stood up and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and looked up to Dipper. Man he was tall.

"It's not your fault," Pacifica said, leaning against the door frame and looking to the floor. "It's mine. I don't know why I snapped."

"You've been through a lot of stress lately," Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do I do, Dipper?" Pacifica pleaded. "My life is crumbling around me! I don't know how to cope." Fresh tears started forming around her eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Dipper said. He gently rested both hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. "How about this? What if, to get your mind off of all of this, I take you to town. I'll get you anything you want. It will be a nice escape.

Pacifica wiped her eyes and looked up and Dipper. She thought for a moment then smiled. "Anything?"


	5. Night on the Town

**After a couple reflective reviews, I decided to polish up this chapter. People said that the relationship was going too fast, and I completely agree. I'm just not use to writing romance. If you have any remarks for any of my stories, please tell me. I want to get better and can't do it on my own.**

* * *

"How many items do you need?" Dipper puffed, his arm overflowing with bags of merchandise. He and Pacifica walked down the dimly lit street of a small coastal town about a 10 minute drive from the farmhouse.

"You said that you would buy me whatever I wanted.," Pacifica replied, snottily. "Besides, I survived a boat crash and lived two weeks in poverty. I deserve to splurge a little."

"I'm the one wasting money," Dipper replied. "And on my sister's former arch enemy. Ha, the irony. I'm helping an ex-heiress with my money."

"Okay, you can stop rubbing it in now," Pacifica said. "Besides, I'm hungry."

Dipper led Pacifica to a small marketplace at the center of town and set her bags down at a small picnic table. He then went to a corner stall and returned with what looked like chicken on a stick.

"What is that?" Pacifica asked.

"Chicken skewers," Dipper replied.

"And you expect me to eat that? Uh, no thanks."

"C'mon. You haven't even tried it, yet."

"Only food served by top-notch chefs will ever touch my lips."

"I assume it has to be on a silver platter too? Just eat it." Dipper shoved the skewered meat in her face. He didn't put it down until Pacifica reluctantly grabbed it. Dipper smiled and took a big chunk out of his own.

Pacifica examined the food. It was exactly as it was advertised: chicken on a stick. The chicken had some nice grill marks on it and looked to have very little seasoning. Pacifica lifted it up to her mouth and bit the end off. Her eyes grew wide as the flavor exploded in her mouth.

"OMG THIS IS SO GOOD!" Pacifica said, her mouth full of chicken.

Dipper chuckled. "You think that's good, try it with the peanut sauce." He slid a small plastic container of sauce across the table and in Pacifica's directed. She dunked the skewer into it and took another bite.

"Dith ith tho mush bedder dan anyding my thervandth ever therved me." Pacifica said before swallowing the food.

"That's because this is real food." Dipper replied, finishing off his one skewer, then scooting the rest over to Pacifica. Pacifica grabbed it happily.

"So I've been wondering," Pacifica started.

"Yeah?" Dipper replied.

"I never knew that your real name is Moses. Where did Dipper come from?"

"Well," Dipper said. "I never really liked the name Moses. I always felt that it was a bit too biblical for my taste. Then bullies started calling me 'Dipper' from this weird birthmark on my forehead." Dipper then continued to lift his bangs off of his forehead, revealing the Big Dipper- shaped birthmark.

Pacifica gasped, then burst out laughing. "That dumb thing is on your head? No wonder you hide it all the time. You're a complete DORK!"

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My point exactly. Anyways, the name always fit," Dipper continued. "Periodically, Mabel or Stan will say something along the lines of 'Holy Moses' when they're in disbelief. When I helped found our inventing company, I felt as if 'Dipper' was too juvenile. I felt like I needed to be more professional. Only my closest friend still call me Dipper now."

"So, you're a world class inventor, huh?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah. I started the company with Ford right after I got out of college. Grunkle Stan has helped a little, too." Dipper said, trying to sound as humble as he could.

"So what's the company's name?"

"Stan Co Enterprises."

"Huh, I think that my parents own some stock in that company."

"Probably. We have a lot of investors."

"Yamato said that you made a battery that doesn't run out."

"Well, it runs out, but it takes about a century of constant use. It uses the same material that creates the filament that is used in the model of our light bulb that Ford invented that lasts a thousand years and makes your skin softer."

"Is that material what is growing at the farm," Pacifica asked.

"Mostly. We found a bunch of seed packets from a UFO that formed the valley of Gravity Falls," Dipper replied.

Pacifica nearly choked on her food. "Really?!"

"Yup. Anyways, we have a lot of stuff like that. We tried selling the size crystals and the memory guns, but the military made us sell only to them. But, what can you do?" Dipper replied.

"Cool," Pacifica said. "So when did you get less scrawny? I mean, you're still weak and pathetic, but your noodle arms are now more like cheeto arms. Not even the cheeto puffs; just normal, skinny cheetos."

Dipper gave a slight chuckle. "Grunkle Stan made it a mission of his to put some muscle on my bones, so he signed me up for MMA, along side of his own boxing lessons."

"Really? Can you fight well?"

"Well enough to know that you had absolutely no strength behind you when you punched me earlier."

Pacifica's face grew bright red, but she blamed anger. "You DARE talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?" Dipper said calmly. "I am the founder and CEO of a very successful international advanced technological company. You are in no position to make threats. Now, can we get back to being two former friends catching up after not seeing each other for a decade and a half?"

Pacifica snapped silent after she realized what she said. "You're right. I hit like a girl."

"No, you hit like a leprecorn," Dipper said with a half smile. "But I could teach you how to punch correctly for whenever the need arises."

"I don't know," Pacifica said, unsure.

"You don't have to decide now. I understand that you've been through alot in the past three weeks. I hate to see people from my past get hurt."

Pacifica finished her chicken and the two sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Pacifica flt the need to say something.

"Thank you," she said.

Dipper looked up. "For what?"

"Everything. The ghost, Weirdmaggedon, saving my life, healing me with your magic elixir, the clothes, the food; just everything. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you came back." Pacifica blushed a little saying that last part. Where did this emotional wave come from?

Dipper stared at her for a little bit "Uhh, thanks? I guess? I was just doing what was right. Mabel would kill me if I let you die."

Pacifica smiled and put her hand on Dippers. "Well, thank you anyways."

Dipper's watched beep. He looked down to examine the time. "Looks like we need to get going. I have something to show you." He got up and led Pacifica to the outskirts of town and up a hill.

"Sit here," he said.

"On the ground?" Pacifica asked.

"Well I don't have a throne to lug up here, your highness, so sit."

Pacifica huffed and joined Dipper on the green grass. "So what is it you want to show me?"

"This," Dipper said. He then gestured his hand forward to a beautiful sunset. The sun was a crimson red with rays of ruby that bounced off the clouds as the earthen star descended behind the snow-capped mountains.

It appeared as if a rose had exploded across the sky in the most elegant way. Pacifica was transfixed by its beauty.

"I-It's beautiful," she said.

"Figured you would like it," Dipper said. "You know, history states that this is the place that inspired the design for the Japanese War Flag. The red circle in the center with the rays protruding from it." ***This is not historically accurate***

"Nerd," Pacifica teased

"Princess," Dipper shot back.

The two continued to stare at the sunset, even long after the sun was gone and the sky was dark. Dipper's mind began to think about what all this meant. He then settled on one conclusion. _I never thought I'd regain my crush on Pacifica._


	6. Broken Ties

"Are you sure you can do this, Dipper?" Stanford said as he watched Dipper stack papers and put them in his ah tah jeh case.

"Of course I can, Ford," Dipper said as he quickly strode across his office to retrieve some more papers. He paused at one of his many book cases and pulled out a blue leather-bound book with a pine tree enbroitalized on the cover, then moved to place it inside his dark red coat.

"Well, if you don't find this missing stock now, I'm afraid of what the outcome may be," Ford said.

"Relax. I've battled monsters, ghosts, demons, and even the government," Dipper said nonchalantly. "I think I can handle a little detective work."

"Fine, just promise me you won't get distracted by that Northwest girl," Ford said.

Dipper thought it over then said, "I promise."

* * *

"What is this?" Pacifica asked as Dipper handed her a white box about the size of his hand (Hers were very small, after all). She was lounging underneath her favorite sakura tree on the farm when Dipper approached her with a "present."

"Just open it and find out," Dipper said calmly.

Pacifica eyed the packaging then opened the box. She scowled at the contents.

"And what is this supposed to be?" Pacifica said as she pulled out a grey electronic object loosely between her thumb and forefinger.

"It's a satellite phone," Dipper said. "I figured that it's about time you gave a call to your parents to let them know you are all right."

Pacifica looked down at the phone again. "Really?"

"Sure," Dipper said. "The number is already programmed in there. Just press the call button. Oh, and keep it on speaker phone."

Pacifica flipped the phone open and pressed the call button. The ringing-buzz sound seemed to echo across the courtyard. Pacific was feeling butterflies in her stomach. She almost yelped when she heard a voice come over the line.

"Northwest residence. How may I divert your call," said the deep voice of one of the Northwest's many butlers.

"Yes, may I speak to Preston and Percilla Northwest? It is very urgent," Pacifica said with very obvious fake confidence.

"One moment please," the butler said before the line went silent. Pacifica looked up at Dipper, who gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"Hello?" said the voice of Preston Northwest on the line.

"Hello? Dad? I...It's me, Pacifica."

Preston scoffed "I have no time for your prank calls. Good b-"

"No Dad, wait!" Pacifica blurted out. "I can prove it. On my 7th birthday, you wouldn't let me eat cake because it would ruin my figure!"

There was a long pause on the other end. Finally Preston spoke. "P-Pacifica. You're alive?" Dipper could immediately tell that it was fake sympathy. "That's… great. Where have you been all this time?"

"I shipwrecked in Japan," Pacifica said. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"Y-you don't have to do that, honey," Preston said.

"B-but why not?" Pacifica was becoming confused.

"W-well, you see, we've gotten a lot of publicity regarding your death and lots of sympathy gifts. The family is richer than ever. If you come back, it will undermine all that and we may lose quite a bit of what we have gained. So, for now, I believe that it is best for you to stay where you are."

Pacifica's eyes began to mist. "D-Daddy, why would you say that?"

"It's for the good of the family name, daughter. Now goodbye."

The line went dead, and so did Pacifica's heart. Her face was red with grief. Filled with anger, she chucked the phone to the nearest tree, shattering the bark (Of course the phone didn't break. It was a Stan Co. model.). She then fell to her knees, sobbing silent tears.

Dipper was quickly at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Pacifica," he said. "Your parents are the worst. It's not your fault."

Pacifica stood up and stiffened. "No. This is for the good of the family. I must stay here. It's what's best, right," Pacifica said. Dipper could clearly hear some doubt in her voice.

"Wrong, but let's not think about that now. Here, let me show you how we make the filament and rods for the lightbulbs and batteries. You know, get your mind off of all this."

"Are you sure you trust me with your company's secrets?" Pacifica asked.

"I would trust you with my life."

* * *

"...Then after rolling the grass into hair-thin strips, we coat it in a liquid alloy of Mercury, Gold, and Lithium," Dipper said as he demonstrated making the filament to Pacifica. "The plant will then act as a superconductor but doesn't require any heat extremes, therefore it will work at room temperature." He looked over his shoulder and towards Pacifica, who was just mindlessly looking around. "Pacifica, you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You lost me at 'Let me show you'." Pacifica replied.

Dipper sighed. "Here, you do it this time." He then guided Pacifica to the work table.

"So, how do I do this?" Pacifica asked.

"Here, let me guide you," Dipper said. He then placed his hands on Pacifica's wrists and continued to guide her hands through the process of making the filament. As they continued, Pacifica started to feel some sort of odd warmth in her gut.

 _What is this feeling?_ Pacifica thought. Little did she or Dipper know that a hooded figure slipped silently out of the doorway.

* * *

Dipper stood in his room, chewing on his pen. He stood before a giant cork board with several graphs and charts on it. Several were of the inventory figures throughout the past month. Others were of the square footage of all the fields and what the inventory should be. However, the numbers weren't adding up.

 _According to this,_ Dipper thought, _we are losing 10% of our yield. That is very substantial._

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone buzzing. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yello?" He said.

"Dipper. How is the investigating going?" said the voice of Great Uncle Stanford.

"Hey Ford," Dipper said. "I've managed to deduce that 10% of our monthly crop yield has disappeared. Before, I figured it was from one of the store houses being lit on fire from a lightning strike. But I've found chemical residue on the walls and floor hinting to a cover-up fire."

"Well, that's a start," Ford said. "How long ago was this fire?"

"About a week ago," Dipper replied.

"I think I have the finisher, then," Ford replied. "I just sent you a PDF of a news article that I think you will find… enlightening."

"I'll take a look. I'll call when there are any new developments."

"Take care." Ford then hung up.

Dipper went to open up the email that Ford had sent him. What he saw shocked him. On the very top of the news article, the headline read "Northwest Industries Develops New Lighting System That Counters Stan Co. Enterprises."

Dipper looked towards his door, wishing that he had heat vision to blast right through it.

"Pacifica," he said angrily.


	7. Forgotten Trust

**Sorry that this chapter is really late. Between spending the weekend at my Grandma's. Getting my learner's permit, and the fact that I just started school (On a Thursday. Weird, right?), the chapters may not be so consistent. Also, I made a little edit in an earlier chapter. All I added was the fact that Pacifica's family moved away from Gravity Falls soon after Weirdmageddon, so Dipper and Pacifica haven't seen eachother since the twin's 13th birthday.**

* * *

Pacifica sat at the low-bearing table located in the dining area of the farmhouse as she lightly sipped on some sake. Chiro hustled about insisting that everything be excessively clean (Pacifica couldn't blame her) and Yamato's father sat on the other side of the table, reading a leather-bound book.

Dipper suddenly burst through the door, his face twisted with anger. He stomped towards the table and stopped right next to Pacifica.

"Morning Dipper. You okay?" Pacifica said.

He turned to the others in the room. "Watashitachi no mama ni shite okimasu," he said. The other two quickly scurried out.

"Is everything okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, why don't you tell me?" Dipper said. He forcefully took a phone from his pocket and held it in front of Pacifica's face. She took it and examined the screen. It was a news article from today. "Northwest Industries Develops New Lighting System That Counters Stan Co. Enterprises." it read.

Pacifica gasped as she continued to read. When she finished, she looked up at Dipper with worry on her face. "Dipper, I swear. I had no idea of this. I don't know what this i-"

"You know exactly what this is," Dipper said, cutting her off. "Mere days after I show you how to create my company's secret products, you turn on me and sell it off to your family? How could you?! I thought that I could trust you!"

"But Dipper, I didn't do it," Pacifica pleaded.

"Yes you did," Dipper said accusingly. "You wanted to prove yourself to your parents after they resented you so much that you went behind my back to sell my secrets." He was practically screaming at her. Pacifica just stood there under his glare, silent. "You aren't just a link in the world's worst chain, you are an entire yard of it! I don't even know why I saved you from that stupid boat crash!"

Pacifica gasped, tears began to mist in her eyes. "D...Dippe-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear your excuses anymore." Dipper said, turning away from her. "I'm gonna go pack. Tomorrow morning, I'm taking you back to your oh-so-wonderful family." Dipper walked towards the door, but stopped just before the threshold. "I'm not mad at you, Pacifica," he said over his shoulder. "I'm just really disappointed in you." And with that, Dipper left the room, leaving Pacifica standing in his wake.

She stood there in silence for a good long while. A sudden emptiness filled her gut.

 _What just happened?_ She thought. _Does he really think that this was me? Of course he does. Why would he not have a reason to think it was me?_ Pacifica sat back down at the table. She picked up her sake cup and stared at the pearly-white alcohol inside. She then chucked the porcelain cup against the wooden wall, shattering it upon impact.

"I will find who did this," she said. "And I will make sure that whoever it is, they will pay."

* * *

Pacifica sat in her room, looking down at a notepad. She held a yellow pencil in her hand.

 _I am going to find out who did this,_ Pacifica thought. _Starting… now!"_ She moved her pencil towards the paper, preparing to write, but she stopped short, not knowing what to really do.

"Ugh! How does Dipper do this?" Pacifica moaned, laying back on her futon. She then took deep breath. "Okay how does he do this?" Pacifica sat up. "I just have to think like him," she said.

Pacifica then fully stood up, straightened the button shirt and skirt Dipper got for her when they were shopping, and put on her best Dipper impression.

"Well," She said in a deep voice. "You have to take the facts and try to form them into a picture. You have to ask yourself questions that can be answered to find the real answer. For instance, you can't ask yourself who did it, you have to ask yourself who didn't… do… it…" Pacifica slowed down as she processed what she just said.

"I didn't do it, and Dipper didn't do it." Pacifica said to herself." The only other people who could've done it are…" Pacifica gasped. "The farmers!" _Did that actually just work?_ Pacifica thought.

She didn't give herself the time to answer. She gathered her notepad and pencil and strode out the door with a new purpose within.

* * *

Pacifica walked into the main courtyard, ready to talk to the farmer's. She saw Yamato's father sitting in a rocking chair in the corner, smoking a pipe. The smell almost reminded her of the Cuban Cigars her father would smoke when he wasn't hustling around for meetings or parties.

Pacifica carefully approached the man who sat in the wooden chair. "Excuse me?" she said.

The old man looked up at her. "Kodomo sorehana ndesu ka."

"Oh, right. Duh." Pacifica said as she slapped herself in the forehead. "Let me see If I can get this right." Dipper had helped Pacifica a little with her Japanese, but she was in no way even close to as fluent as he is.

Pacifica thought for a moment before shakily saying, "Watashi no mimitabu de saru no nikuya ga arimasu." ***There is a monkey butcher in my earlobe.***

The man in the chair suddenly burst in a wheezing-like laugh. "Kodomo o ā." He said. "Weirdmageddon no kōka wa anata ni ete imasu." He laughed so hard that it seemed like his eyes almost turned yellow.

Pacifica sighed. "I guess I'll have to go find Yamato. This man can't understand me at all, and Chiro doesn't know English more than I know Japanese." Pacifica walked away in search of the Farmer while the old man continued to laugh in his chair.

* * *

Pacifica walked up to Yamato, who was working in the fields as usual. She took a deep breath before approaching him fully.

"Yamato?" Pacifica asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Yamato turned to face her. His brow pointed down when he say her. "Going steal my secrets also?" he said.

"Look, Yamato. That wasn't me." Pacifica said, glaring into his eyes.

"So you come to blame me?" He said. "I would never steal the secrets of the light bulb. I've worked for Pines-sama seven years. He boss. Sayonara." Yamato then suddenly turned away from Pacifica and marched back towards the other end of the field.

As he started to stride away, something hit the top of Pacifica's foot. She didn't register it at first, but when Yamato was a good hundred meters from her, she finally decided to look down. She saw a small black device that slightly resembled the satellite phone that Dipper gave her. She was picking it up when her thumb slid across some sort of engraving that was covered in dirt. Pacifica reluctantly swept off all the soil only to discover the letters NW embroidered on the device.

Pacifica's mind suddenly went back to something that Yamato had just said seconds ago. " _I would never steal the secrets of the light bulb."_

"How did Yamato know about the lightbulb?" Pacifica said to herself. "I thought that Dipper didn't tell them of what he was making. And why does he have this?"

Pacifica then opened the phone to see if she could find anything. It took some searching, but she finally stumbled across a line of text messages with the phone and someone named "Mr. N.W."

She wondered who Mr. N.W. was, but decided to read the line.

AGENT Y I GOT THE RECIPE.

MR. N.W. GOOD. WHAT IS IT?

AGENT Y THE GRASS OF THE CROPS ARE SOAKED IN SULFURIC ACID AND DIHYDROGEN MONOXIDE UNTIL TARNISHED SILVER. THEN ROLL THE GRASS INTO HAIR-THIN STRIPS AND COAT IT IN A LIQUID ALLOY OF MERCURY, GOLD, AND LITHIUM. SUPERHEAT THE STRIPS TO 4,000 DEGREES KELVIN. REMOVE FROM OVEN AND GARNISH WITH PARSLEY.

MR. N.W. VERY GOOD. STAY UNDERCOVER AND SEE WHAT ELSE YOU CAN DIG UP. YOU WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTIONS.

AGENT Y THANK YOU, MR. NORTHWEST.

Pacifica nearly dropped the phone when she read the last line of text. She couldn't believe it. Her father hired someone to spy on Dipper's products. Then she spotted the nametag on the phone, Agent Y.

"Agent Y must be Yamato!" Pacifica gasped. She spun around and sprinted back to the Farmer's house to clear her name.


	8. Discovering the Truth

**Just a quick note to see who caught the easter egg in the last chapter when you translate the Japanese text. You don't really need to translate it, just look for a Gravity Falls related word. Then read the rest of the paragraph and connect the dots…**

 **Oh, and I thought to change the rating to T just because of some strong language, but it added for some hilarious wordplay.**

* * *

Dipper sighed as he pulled a small case from under his desk and placed it on the desktop. It was the only thing in his room that he deliberately tried to hide.

"I really don't want to do this," he said as he unlatched the case. "But I have to." He lifted the lid and pulled out a gold plated gun with a screen on the back, a lettered dial on the side, and a blue light bulb in place of the barrel.

He stowed the gun quickly in his jacket pocket when he heard a loud knock at his door. Before he even had a chance to see who it was, the door was thrown open from the other side, followed closely by a panting and sweating Pacifica.

"We need to talk," she wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, please. Come in," Dipper said sarcastically. Pacifica knelt down on one knee as she tried to bring her heart rate back down to normal.

"Yeesh, Pacifica. Did you crash land on Tatooine or something?" Dipper said.

Pacifica held up a finger until she had enough oxygen for her to stand up. "I found out who stole your invention. It was Yamato!"

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pacifica, I know it was you. I know the motive and the means. Stop trying to deny it."

"But I have proof!" She said. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a Stan Co. satellite phone.

"You mean the phone that I gave you?" Dipper asked, annoyed.

"No, this is a different one," Pacifica pleaded. "Look inside. Look at this text line."

Dipper looked down at the screen before saying, "You could've easily used that exact same text line to contact our parents and just add the names as an alibi. If this isn't yours, then where is it?"

"I threw it away, remember?"

"Not a very good excuse."

"But 'Agent Y' clearly is for Yamato," Pacifica pleaded.

"You could be right," Dipper said, touching his hand to his chin. "Except for the fact that no electrical impulses were detected by my scanning software while he was in the fields all week."

"But it fell out of his pocket…"

"Pacifica, just stop." Dipper said, firmly. "We are leaving in an hour, so go get ready." He pointed to the door. Pacifica looked up into his eyes, pleading. His stare intensified as he emphasized his gesture towards the door. Defeated, Pacifica sauntered out. Dipper closed the door behind her and returned to his desk. He pulled the golden device from his pocket and placed in on the desk next to the satellite phone that Pacifica supposedly found.

"Is it possible that she was telling the truth?" Dipper questioned to himself. He then rolled his office-chair over to his computer and booted it up.

* * *

Pacifica walked out of Dipper's room with her head held low. She could've sworn that it was Yamato, but Dipper didn't believe her. She couldn't blame him, though, given their history.

She meandered back to her room to pack what little she had. Most of the stuff Dipper had bought her at the village. After zipping up a duffel bag, Pacifica decided that she should go say goodbye to the people that have taken care of her over the past month.

Pacifica thought that she could find Chiro in the garden, for she was usually watering the flowers at this time of day. Sure enough Pacifica found her there. Chiro had her back towards her and seemed to be looking off in the distance. Admiring her flowers, maybe? As Pacifica approached her from the rear, she stopped suddenly when Chiro spoke.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan." Chiro spoke with perfect English. Pacifica then noticed a bluetooth bud in her ear. Wanting to not get caught, Pacifica darted under the nearest thing she could see, which happened to be a giant bag of manure. Boy did it stink, but she had to find out what was going on.

"Yes, I did plant the phone on Yamato. I set up everything to look like that dumb, blonde, _gaijin_ was trying to frame him. And remember, I want my payment in yen, not those worthless American dollars."

Pacifica could only hear one side of the conversation, but she could guess pretty well what was going on.

"What do you mean I'm not getting paid yet? I got you the grass! What?! You want me to get the WHOLE plant? LIVE?! How am I supposed to do that? It took me MONTHS to formulate a plan to deliver you what you got! I'm not spending anymore time in this _tawagoto_ hole! Really? Triple? I'll get right on it, Mr. Northwest." Chiro brought her hand up to her ear and took the bluetooth to hide in her kimono. As she turned around, Pacifica tried to sink deeper behind her shitty hiding place and held her breath. Chiro walked back into the house, passing the manure bags without a second glance.

Once Pacifica was sure that Chiro was gone, she let a sigh of relief. She immediately wish she hadn't for she instantly got a wiff of the pungent aroma behind her. She quickly stood up and tried to get as far away from the manure as she could. However, in doing so, she tripped and fell into a trough of mackerel that Yamato's father had recently caught.

"Ugh! Seriously!" Pacifica growled. She pushed herself out of the slimey trough and looked towards the farmhouse. "I must tell Dipper," She said.

* * *

Dipper studied the lines of data that was displayed on his monitor. Analyzing the integers, he picked out a particular set of numbers and copied them to his email server and promptly sent it to his uncles. He then switched back to the data table to search for any more anomalies.

It was then that Pacifica barged through the door, not even bothering to knock this time. Her clothes were covered in dirt and other miscellaneous brown spots and her blonde hair was soaked with some sort of oil or grease.

"Hey Pacifica. You stink," Dipper said nonchalantly, not looking away from his monitor.

"Dipper," Pacifica said. "You were right. It wasn't Yamato. It was Chiro. She has been working for my family for months, waiting to get her hands on the recipe. Now, don't you go on about how I'm in denal or anything like that, because I know what I heard." She then promptly stomped her foot for emphasis.

"I know," Dipper said. "I believe you."

Pacifica opened her mouth as she was about to retort something back, but stopped short as her brain processed what Dipper had just said. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know that you wouldn't go this far to clear your name unless you really were innocent," Dipper said, thoughtfully. "A Northwest would've taken pride in their manipulation skills, right?"

Pacifica ran this through her mind before saying, "Nope. I don't buy it. What did you find out."

Dipper chuckled. "I checked for the origins of outgoing radio waves and cross-referenced them with the biosignature readers that I've placed around the property. All energy impulses originated from the locations of Chiro at the time."

Pacifica stood there with her mouth agape. "And why didn't you check this out earlier?"

"Call it an emotional reaction," Dipper replied. He then stood up and looked into Pacifica's eyes. "I truly am sorry, Pacifica. I thought that you would do this for your parents attention, but you have proven that you are strong and reliable. And I am glad that I fished you out of the ocean." He looked down to the floor. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Pacifica reached up with her hand and lifted Dipper's head back up to meet her gaze. She then moved her head in and lightly kissed his cheek. "It's a start," she said.

"Well then," Dipper said, straightening up, his cheeks turning to a light shade of pink. "I believe we have some business to attend to." He then held out his elbow. "Shall we, Miss Pacifica?"

Pacifica smiled and interlocked her elbow around his. "We shall, Mr. Moses."

And so the two walked out of the room, arm in arm. But not before Dipper grabbed a certain golden device from the desk.

* * *

 **One more thing, I know that Dipper's real name isn't Moses, but I had this whole story planned out before Journal #3 came out, and I just didn't feel like changing it. Plus, my journal got on major backorder and only came today after several weeks of not shipping. Anyway, I think that the next chapter will be the last, so please show your support.**

 **See you next week!**


	9. The Tide has Turned

**Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Since school started, I've had no time to write. But here it is, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. By the way, this story was heavily inspired by the novel series Young Samurai, and I highly recommend reading it. I may come back to it later or write a sequel, but I really want to start on my new story/crossover; Brothers: The Origin of Bill Cipher. But until then, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **P.S. if you want a sequel, give me ideas.**

* * *

Dipper stood underneath the Sakura tree in the main gardens. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, spreading their pink leaves all across the flagstone walkway. Pacifica was at his side, appearing small compared to the authority that Dipper radiated. The three family members of the farmhouse stood before them. Yamato was in the center, his muscles coated in sweat from a hard day's work. Despite his intimidating appearance, he bowed his head in his boss's presence. His father, Masamoto, stood to the left of him. His fingers were sore from a long day's work of tying the grass together for transport that day, but his eyes were calm and gentle. Chiro stood to the right of her husband. A bead of sweat started to form on her brow that wasn't there a moment before.

 _Good,_ Dipper thought. _She's nervous. Well, she should be._

"Watashi wa koko ni anata no subete o yoba naze anata wa mayotte iru ni chigai arimasen." **I bet you're wondering why I called you all here,** Dipper said with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hai," the three replied, although Chiro's reply was small and weak.

"Gozonji no yō ni, watashitachi no sakumotsu no fīrudo no ichibu wa, saikin yukue fumei ni natta, to hokusei sangyō wa saikin, watashitachi no denkyū no bājon o happyō shimashita." **As you know, a portion of our crop field recently went missing, and NorthWest Industries recently unveiled a version of our light bulb,** Dipper continued. His voice was completely calm with no sense of emotion whatsoever. "Izen, watashi wa pashifika wa meihakuna riyū no tame no han'nindearu to shinjite imashita. Shikashi, watashi wa anata no 1 ga shinhan'nindearu to shinjite imasu." **Previously, I believed that Pacifica was the culprit for obvious reasons. However, I believe that one of you is the real culprit.**

"Beikoku?" **Us?** Yamato said.

"Hai," Dipper replied. He looked straight at Yamato. "Yamato. Kono eisei denwa wa, anata no kimono no poketto kara ochimashita. Kore wa, geitaidenwa no shoyū-shaoyobi uji hokuseibu jibun jishin to no ma no tsūshin o akiraka ni suru." **Yamato. This satellite phone fell out of your kimono pocket. It reveals a communication between the owner of the phone and Mr. Northwest himself.**

Yamato looked aghast. His eyes widened with shock. "Pines-sama. Watashi wa sore o shimasendeshita. Watashi wa anata ga nani o itteru no ka wakarimasen." **Pines-sama.** **I didn't do it. I don't know what you're talking about.**

", Yamato o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Anata wa sore o shimasendeshita." **Don't worry, Yamato. You didn't do it.** Dipper said. "Masamoto?" Dipper turned to Yamato's father. "Anata wa meiyo to kōdo o sonchō shimasu. Anata wa idaina sofu wa sūhai no bushidatta to takeshidō o takaku hyōka shite imashita yo. Watashi wa sore o sonchō shi, anata ga tettoribayaku kin o kasegu tame ni kao o gisei ni suru koto o shinjite suru hitsuyō ga arimasen." **You respect honor and code. You're great grandfather was a worshipped samurai and had high regard for** _ **Bushido**_ **. I respect that, and have no need to believe that you would sacrifice face to make a quick buck.** Yamato's father, Masamoto, smiled and bowed his head in gratitude.

Dipper then turned to Chiro. "Anata wa onaji-jikan mainichi kiemasu. Anata wa mise no ie ni yotte nokorimasu. Subete no ketteitekina shōko ga, watashi wa kore o motte," **You disappear at the same time everyday. You linger by the store house. All inconclusive evidence, but I have this,** he said as he pulled out a small speaker from his pocket. He pressed the black button on the side and played a message.

 _Yes, everything is going according to plan. Yes, I did plant the phone on Yamato. I set up everything to look like that dumb, blonde,_ gaijin _was trying to frame him. And remember, I want my payment in yen, not those worthless American dollars. What do you mean I'm not getting paid yet? I got you the grass! What?! You want me to get the WHOLE plant? LIVE?! How am I supposed to do that? It took me MONTHS to formulate a plan to deliver you what you got! I'm not spending anymore time in this_ tawagoto _hole! Really? Triple? I'll get right on it, Mr. Northwest._

Yamato's eyes grew wide as he pivoted his head towards his wife. "C-Chiro," he said. "Kore wa hontōdesuka?" **Is this true?**

Chiro looked down at her feet. "Hai."

"Well, Chiro," Dipper said, stepping forward. "That means that you need to come with me."

Chiro's eyes went from sadness, to fear, to anger all in a matter of milliseconds. As fast as lightning, Chiro turned on her heels and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Aaand now she's running," Dipper said before taking chase. He was starting to gain on the little woman when she pushed a barrel of tools in his way, making him tumble into the dirt. She looked behind her to watch Dipper fall. However, as soon as she turned back to look where she was going, she saw a fist hurtling towards her tiny nose.

A sickening crunch echoed in the valley as the dirt road was splattered with a spot of blood. Chiro stumbled back, holding her palm to her now sideways nose. She looked up to see the reddened, stationary knuckles of Pacifica Northwest.

"Looks like you do infact know how to punch," Dipper said, jogging up behind Chiro. He took out a pair of handcuffs and bound Chiro's hands behind her back. He then made her go down on her knees.

Yamato and Masamoto walked up to Chiro. Masamoto had a look of grave disappointment on his face, while Yamato just looked heartbroken. He was like and egg; a hard shell on the outside with watery goop on the inside.

"I wish this had never happened," Yamato said to Chiro. "How could you do this?"

"You really think I loved you?" Chiro sneered. "You were just another pawn. I never cared for you."

Yamato looked away, eyes watering.

"Okay, I'm tired of this," Dipper said. He pulled the golden gun from his pocket and typed in some text in the back. He then pointed it at Chiro's forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dipper. What is that?" Pacifica asked.

"Memory gun," he replied. "It's harsh, I know, but I only use it when it's absolutely necessary." He then pulled the trigger, sending a wave of blue energy into Chiro. When the wave subsided, Chiro looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" she said in an Australian accent.

"I am so sorry," Dipper said. "You were on a business trip to Japan when you fell and hit your head on a metal beam. You probably have amnesia, and will most likely never remember who you were. My accomplice and I were about to escort you back to the states." He then hauled her up by her arm and led her to his car.

Yamato stood back, hands clasped in front of him. Pacifica walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Yamato replied. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"I guess we're both at fault."

"That could be true." Yamato looked out towards the sunset, casting its red ray over the mountains.

"Thank you, for everything," Pacifica said.

"You're quite welcome," Yamato said, turning to her. He gave her a small bow, which Pacifica returned. When he straightened up, Pacifica gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but returned the favor.

After their goodbyes, Dipper and Pacifica loaded into the car with Chiro in the back. Dipper turned the ignition and sped off to the airport.

"So what's gonna happen to me now?" Pacifica asked as she reached her hand out the window.

"Oh, I figured that I would let you work at Stan Co. You know, earn a paycheck. I could start you out in a small apartment. Live like a normal person." Dipper replied, never letting his eyes leave the road.

"You would really do that for me?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure I would," Dipper replied. "We've become good friends now. I care about you."

Pacifica let this run through her head then smiled. "I care about you, too."

* * *

The old man knelt in front of the alter. He finished the chalk drawing and lit the last candle before bowing his head. A blue flame emerged from the center of the alter, forming around a shadowed figure.

"Everything is going according to plan, master," Masamoto replied.

"Good," the figure replied. "Now my puppet has some more strings to pull." It then began to cackle a horrifying laugh, which drifted off into the night.


End file.
